


Cardfight!! Vanguard Online

by Kowala99



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowala99/pseuds/Kowala99
Summary: A massive virtual reality network has been established, called Cardfight!! Vanguard Online, here you can form your own teams or cardfight to your hearts content!What kind of challenges will you and your team face?





	Cardfight!! Vanguard Online

**Author's Note:**

> My first Vanguard fic! I'm very excited about this since I love Vanguard and I hope you all like it as well! As a quick note, at this point Vanguard has reached the fifth G Booster set: Moonlight Dragonfang, but Transcension of Blade and Blossom will be releasing soon!

**WARNING: REACHING MAXIMUM CAPACITY**

A mechanical voice boomed throughout the stadium, spectators sat in anticipation, talking to each other like they never heard the announcement. Excited whispers could be heard among them as the stadium still continued to fill with people pouring through doors surrounding the  
stands.

It was a strangely designed stadium at first glance, while the stands were all colorful, the field below was pure white and looked like it was made of marble, it couldn’t have been prepared for a sport like hockey or football. Various devices that looked like tv screens hovered around the area.

The remaining seats began to vanish as people sat down, and once again the mechanical voice could be heard to deliver its final warnings.

**MAXIMUM CAPACITY REACHED, FURTHER CARDFIGHTERS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO ENTER, PLEASE ENJOY THE MATCH IN ONE OF THE HUB AREAS OR BY ONE OF OUR ONLINE STREAMS FOR THOSE CURRENTLY NOT LOGGED ON**

As the last seat was taken, the lights dimmed, as did any noise coming from the spectators.

Within a minute, a feminine voice boomed throughout the stadium, “Good afternoon cardfighters! Welcome to the first match within the newly designed  
Cray Stadium!”

The crowd roared with applause and cheers, and the voice waited until they died down to continue, “I’m sure as you all know the Cray Stadium was promoted furiously over the last few months while in development, being able to hold the largest number of people and even offer online streaming of fights to players not logged onto Vanguard Online.”

“And today we’re happy to be your announcers for the first match help inside here!” A male voice could be heard, “But before we begin we should meet our players chosen by the draw you all entered for the chance to be the first ones to fight in our new stadium!”

“I’m MC Melody!”

“And I’m MC Miguel!”

“Now let’s introduce our lucky players!” They shouted in union.

Down below in the field, two areas on opposite side of the field opened up, revealing two more platforms that began to rise up to about level with the audience.

“On one side we have Tristan the Terrific, whom some of you may know from his team Big Top Royale!” Melody introduced.

On one platform was a white haired boy with brown eyes and a black top hat, which he tipped toward the audience with a wink and smile on his face. With a purple tailcoat, red cravat, white pants, and brown boots as his attire, he gave off the impression of a circus ringmaster.

“And the Flower Princess herself, Anastasia!”

And on the other platform was a girl who curtsied toward the crowd with messy light purple hair adorned with a black flower lace accessory, with dark purple eyes glittering like stairs. Wearing a pink blouse with a pink bow on her back, ruffled pink skirt, and red shows with a bows on top, she truly did seems like a princess.

Both of the fighters’ attention turned to back in front of them as three holo screen appeared. One was card deck on their right, in the centre was a table with six Vanguard circle decorating it, and on their left was the damage zone, with one more zone label “G Zone” right above it with both players Grade 4 cards already relocated there.

The two hovered their hands over their decks, with a hologram of their Grade 0 card levitating out of the deck, which the two then placed facedown in their front centre circle. Instanely, five more cards automatically flew up and in front of the players, the crowd watched too see if they would be satisfied with their starting hands.

Anastasia frowned before returning three cards and letting her deck shuffle itself before three new cards rose up from her deck, and gave a pleased smile once she saw them. Tristan on the other hand seemed pleased with his, and the two of them gave a nod to let the announcers know they were ready.

“Let’s make this entertaining for the audience shall we Princess?” Tristan called out to his opponent.

Anastasia laughed before replying, “I’m with you, they’ve been looking forward to this as much as I have.”

Their hands reached over their face down Vanguard, as the crowd, the MCs, and the two fighters shouted in union.

“Stand up, Vanguard!”

The white area around them began to morph, tall trees began to sprout from the ground, fresh green grass became the backdrop for a variety of multicoloured flowers, the perfect stage for Neo Nectar.

“Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu!”

Anastasia's appearance changed, no longer was the purple haired girl there, but instead a small girl with long green hair and matching eyes. With red buds in her hair matching the ones on her skirt, she hoisted her shovel over the shoulder on the armor over her chest with a determined look on her face. **[POW 5000]**

“Happiness Collector!”

On Tristan’s side there was now a young blue haired girl with mouse ears in his place. She was dressed in a purple outfit with a black tailcoat overtop, and mismatched white and black striped leggings under her purple shorts as her hoisted the strap of a brown bag over her shoulders, her mouse ears twitching. **[POW 5000]**

“Allow me to take the first turn,” Seeing Anastasia nod in approval he continued, “Draw!”

A card from his deck rose up into his hand, and he stopped for a moment before declaring, “I ride Intensely Sweet Clown!”

The form of Happiness Collector was a surrounded with a purple light, before it consumed her and transformed her into green gremlin wearing a harlequin outfit complete with a red clown nose struggling to juggle some fruit and a knife. **[POW 7000]**

“Happiness Collector moves back,” The girl reappeared behind his Vanguard in a flash of light, “And I end my turn, the move is yours.”

The screen showing Tristan’s current field vanished for now, while the one in front of Anastasia lit up.

 **Tristan**  
**Hand: 5**  
**Empty/Intensely Sweet Clown/ Empty**  
**Empty/ Happiness Collector/Empty**  
**Damage Zone: 0**  
**Flipped: 0**  
**G Zone: 0**

“Why thank you, I draw!” A sixth card was automatically added to her hand. “I ride Budding Maiden Diane!”

Ozu’s form was engulfed by flowers, and in her place now stood another girl with her pink hair done up in two loops and decorated with two pink flowers. Her armor was also flower themed, as she clutched her pink sword and stared down her opponent. **[POW 8000]**

“Ozu moves back,” The young girl waved at her Vanguard as she appeared on the field again, “And gives her support to my Vanguard to attack!”

**[POW 8000 + 5000 = 13000]**

“Hmmmm, no guard here.” Tristan said.

“Drive check,” A card unflipped itself for all to see looking on the field or on a screen which zoomed in on the card up above.

**[Drive check - 3 Apple Sisters]**

Anastasia rushed forward as Ozu lifted up her shovel, transfering ribbons of green energy into the Vanguard as she rushed forward and delivered a slash at the gremlin, causing him to drop a banana he was juggling.

“Damage check.” A card flipped over from Tristan’s deck and made its way over to his damage zone.

**[Damage check - Masquerade Bunny]**

“I end my turn.” Anastasia as she leaped back to her side of the field.

 **Anastasia**  
**Hand: 5**  
**Empty/Budding Maiden, Diane/ Empty**  
**Empty/ Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu/ Empty**  
**Damage Zone: 0**  
**Flipped: 0**  
**G Zone: 0**

“Guess I’m up, I draw!” Tristan called out. “I ride Darkside Princess!”

Dropping the rest of the fruits and knife he was carrying, Sweet Clown’s form vanished in a flurry of sparkles, leaving a beautiful blonde haired girl with her long hair done up in a ponytail on top of the right side of her head tied by a flower hair tie. Wearing a gorgeous one sleeved red dress that was open in the front along with purple stockings, a red heart tattoo covered half of one of her golden eyes as she winked as she lifted her two sword weapons. **[POW 9000]**

“I call another Darkside Princess!”

A clone of his Vanguard appeared on his left.

“Now rearguard Darkside attacks! With her skill she gets an extra 5000 power when she attacks!”

**[POW 9000 + 5000 = 14000]**

“I don’t guard.” Anastasia responded.

The princess dashed forward and leapt up, throwing the two sword she clutched in one of her hands and scattering pink petals as they struck Anastasia.

“Damage check, no trigger.” She said as the card revealed itself.

**[Damage Check - Maiden of Flower Screen]**

“Since I used Darkside’s skill, she has to go to my soul now that she attacked.” His rearguard gave a curtsy as she vanished into sparkles. “And now my Vanguard Darkside Princess attacks with support from Happiness Collector!”

**[POW 9000 + 5000 = 14000]**

“No guard” Anastasia once again stated.

“And drive check, no trigger”

**[Drive Check - Card Dealer, Jacqueline]**

Happiness Collector opened her bag and threw what appeared to be more sparkles onto Darkside Princess as she threw her own weapons at Diane, scattering more petals as they collided with her.

“Damage check,” The card that flipped over glowed blue, and she frowned at the late trigger as it went into her damage zone.

**[Damage check - Maiden of Daybreak - Stand Trigger]**

“And I end my turn with that.”

 **Tristan**  
**Hand: 4**  
**Empty/Darkside Princess/ Empty**  
**Empty/Happiness Collector/Empty**  
**Flipped: 0**  
**Damage Zone: Masquerade Bunny**  
**G Zone: 0**

 “Stand and draw” Another card rose before the Neo Nectar user. “I ride Maiden of Flower Screen!”

Diane’s form was consumed by petals as a girl with long blue hair tied in a ponytail stood in her place. She wore a sleeveless dress that had multicolored petals for a skirt, smaller green leaves forming a skirt on top of it, with seeds strewn together decorating her dress. A large purple flower was in her hair, and she clutched another multicolored flower that had petals falling off. **[POW 9000]**

“I call 3 Apple Sisters and Maiden of Gladiolus!” On her right, three apples coloured red, green, and yellow arranged neatly in a stack and an orange haired girl wearing a green and white leotard and matching thigh high boots wielding a white sword rose up from green bursts of light. **[3 Apple Sisters - POW 6000] [Maiden of Gladiolus - POW 9000]**

“Apple Sisters boost, and Gladiolus attacks!”

**[POW 6000 + 9000 = 15000]**

“Poison Juggler will guard!” Tristan yelled as one of his cards disappeared into particles of light.

As Gladiolus charged, a green gremlin in a purple jester’s outfit with a matching purple hat with a yellow star pattern juggling several green bottles imprinted with a skull insignia filled with poison intercepted her, throwing several bottles to cut her off, sending her back beside her Vanguard in a coughing fit.

**[SHD 9000 + 10000 = 19000]**

“Ozu boosts, and Flower Screen attacks Darkside Princess!”

**[POW 9000 + 5000 = 14000]**

Tristan shrugged, “I won’t guard this time.”

“Drive trigger check,” A golden flash came from the card that unflipped itself and a smile graced Anastasia’s lips. “Critical trigger! All effects to Flower Screen!”

**[Drive Check - Chestnut Bullet - Critical Trigger]**

**[POW 14000 + 5000 = 19000, Critical 2]**

A flurry of petals gathered around the flower in Flower Screen’s hand, which then evolved into a storm of petals that launched toward Darkside Princess as she thrust her arm forward.

Despite this, Tristan didn’t seem fazed, “Damage check, first.”

**[Damage Check - Darkside Sword Master - Critical Trigger]**

“Critical trigger, all effects to Darkside. And the second.”

**[Damage Check - Purple Trapezist]**

“Turn end.”

 **Anastasia**  
**Hand: 4**  
**Maiden of Gladiolus/ Maiden of Flower Screen/Empty**  
**3 Apple Sisters/Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu/Empty**  
**Flipped: 0**  
**Damage Zone: Maiden of Flower Screen, Maiden of Daybreak**  
**G Zone: 0**

“I draw.” Tristan smiled as he looked at a particular card in his hand before chanting, “Come, let the time of dreams begin! I ride Masked Magician, Harri!”

Red ribbons of energy began to swirl around Darkside Princess, as she held out her arms and let the energy consume her, leaving a magician in her place who made his presence known with a swish of his coat. Blue laced up boots covered his feet, blue shorts with a matching blue blue tailcoat that had 3 tails with the area between the tails divided by star shaped cuts, a blue top hat covered part of his head, but you could still see the short ponytail his pink hair was tied in, and a golden mask covered the left side of his eye. A pigeon with a red star on its chest fluttered down to perch on his shoulder, which Harri regarded with a smile, before turning his golden eye to his opponent and gave a cocky smirk and twirled his staff with a purple demon head located on the tip of it. **[POW 11000]**

“Happiness Collector boosts, and Harri attacks!”

**[POW 11000 + 5000 = 16000]**

Anastasia stared down at her two damage before declaring, “No guard.”

“Twin Drive first check.”

**[Drive Check - Darkside Mirror Master]**

“And second check.” This time the card flashed yellow.

**[Drive Check - Poison Juggler - Critical Trigger]**

“Critical Trigger, all effects to Harri!”

**[POW 11000 + 5000 = 16000, Critical 2]**

Purple energy gathered around the head of Harri’s staff, shaping itself into a copy of the head upon Harri’s staff. Giving an evil chuckle, the energy head raced off and slammed into Flower Screen, bursting into sparkles as she was blown back.

With a grunt, Anastasia stood back up, “Damage check.”

**[Damage Check - Magnolia Knight - Draw Trigger]**

“Power to Flower Screen, and I draw one card,” A card rose up to Anastasia’s hand, “And second check.”

**[Damage Check - Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha]**

“And that concludes my turn.”

 **Tristan**  
**Hand: 5**  
**Empty/Masked Magician, Harri/Empty**  
**Empty/Happiness Collector/Empty**  
**Damage Zone: Masquerade Bunny, Darkside Sword Master, Purple Trapezist**  
**Flipped: 0**  
**G Zone: 0**

“Stand and draw. Here we go,” Anastasia began to chant, “Now is the time for the sparkling bud to blossom! I ride Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha!”

Red rose petals swirled around Flower Screen’s form, and when they cleared in her place was now a beautiful maiden. On her head was a hat that could be compared to a crown, with two red roses growing out on the sides of it. Short white hair framed the sides of her face, long leaves formed her side bangs, and her blue eyes gazed forward with determination. Two more red roses were planted on her shoulders decorating her flower themed white bodysuit that showed off her belly button and chest, gold stripes shone on her arms as well as gold vambraces. More red roses and white lilies hung around her hips, a short red skirt was worn over a longer skirt with white petal with green and gold decorations. Vine patterns seemed to grow up her legs and she stepped one of her gold shoes forward, she raised her weapon which could be mistaken for a scythe, but in reality was a garden hoe. **[POW 11000]**

She directed her attention to another card in front of her and called out, “Generation Zone, released!” The card, revealed to be the Grade 3 Crystalwing Dragon vanished into light as Ahsha’s form began to glow.

“Stride Generation! Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea!”

A glow of bright light took over Anastasia, her form scattering into petals that flew upwards. The petals began to form a new, larger shape, when the light dissolved, revealing a woman riding a purple dragon with clear wings. Flower decoration hung off her yellow hair, she was covered in a shirt purple bodysuit that had vine patterns, with a silver breastplate and purple detached sleeves, on her bottom were dark purple knee pads and floral purple boots . She held a sword half her length as her dragon raised its head to nuzzle against her chin. **[POW 26000]**

The crowd cheered exploded at the sight of the first Grade 4 unit used in this match.

“Ahsha’s stride skill,” Anastasia said as one of the cards in her damage zone flipped over, “I pick one of my rearguards, and I can call a unit with the same name as it from my deck, and I pick Gladiolus with an extra 2000 power!”

A storm of flowers burst from the ground, revealing another Gladiolus on Anastasia’s right side. **[POW 9000 + 2000 = 11000]**

“Ozu’s skill,” she wasn’t finished as another card flipped itself, “She goes into my soul and I can call another Grade 2 or less rear guard, and I call another 3 Apple Sisters!”

Vines sprouted from the guard and surrounded Ozu, when they unraveled themselves the 3 apples bounced in place happily. **[POW 6000]**

“My right rear guard Gladiolus attacks!”

**[POW 11000]**

“No guard."

The green maiden delivered slashes at Tristan's chest, sending him staggering back.

**[Damage Check - Card Dealer, Jacqueline]**

“Apple Sisters boost, and Arborea attacks! Apple Sisters Generation Break 1, for each other unit with the same name, the boosted unit gets 2000 power!”

**[POW 6000 + 2000 + 26000 = 34000]**

“Perfect Guard!” Tristan wasn’t going to let her gain more attacks through Neo Nectar’s skills that easily. A copy of Kitten Juggler revealed itself before entering his drop zone.

A storm of petals swirled around Arborea’s sword as she lifted it, thrusting it down she sent the storm towards Tristan and his form shattered. Only it was a mirror that took with a young purple haired girl in a gambler outfit that was standing behind it, and the real Tristan standing safely behind her.

“Triple drive.”

**[Drive Check - Valkyrie of Reclamation, Pia]**

**[Drive Check - Maiden of Zephyranthes - Critical Trigger]**

**[Drive Check - Maiden of Flower Screen]**

“Critical Trigger! All effects to my other Gladiolus!”

**[POW 9000 + 5000 = 14000, Critical 2]**

“Apple Sisters boost, and Gladiolus attacks!”

**[POW 6000 + 2000 + 14000 = 22000]**

“No guard.”

The maiden rushed forward, bringing down her sword and slashed the young magician across the chest before swinging her sword upwards to deliver 2 blows.

“Damage check.”

**[Damage Check - Intensely Sweet Clown]**

The second card however, revealed a green glow, a heal trigger that Anastasia grimaced at.

**[Damage Check - Tender Breeder - Heal Trigger]**

“Power to Harri, and I recover one damage.”

**[POW 11000 + 5000 = 16000]**

“I end my turn.” Anastasia sighed as Arborea’s dragon set itself on the ground and glowed with green light, morphing back into Ahsha once it faded.

 **Anastasia**  
**Hand: 6**  
**Maiden of Gladiolus/Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha/Maiden of Gladiolus**  
**3 Apple Sisters/3 Apple Sisters/ Empty**  
**Flipped: 2**  
**G Zone: Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea**  
**Damage Zone: Maiden of Flower Screen, Maiden of Daybreak, Magnolia Knight, Ranunculus Flower Maiden Ahsha**

“Stand and draw.” Tristan’s form of Harri smirked before a card, a copy of Beauteous Beast Tamer, Alexis, was turned around and vanished into rainbow light and into his drop zone. “Generation Zone, released!”

Twirling his hand, a small table appeared in a puff of smoke, which Harri placed his hat on and his pigeon fluttered off his shoulder and dived into it. The hat started to shake on the table as it made a rumbling noise, red and blue flames spewed out of it in a torrent of fire, Harri bowed toward the audience, then vanished in a puff of smoke. When the flames died down, a large dragon let out a mighty roar as it descend to the ground. Blue fire continuously burned from its side, and red flames burst from the top of its head. Several black tails, blue covering a majority of its body, while its neck was white with black and red striped, and red for its haired, its golden eyes started hungrily at Ahsha. On top of its back stood an elf woman, wearing a red and black striped top hat with dragon wings sticking out of the sides, long red hair with dyed blue tips, a white ruffled shirt with a black blazer, covered by a red jacket, although she had a thick white and red striped glove covering her left arm. A red and black ruffled skirt was attached to her back. On her bottom were blue and white checkered shorts that she wore on top of blue tights with a flame pattern, and on her feet were dark blue boots as she raiser her red whip high. **[POW 26000]**

“Harri’s Stride skill,” Tristan declared as one of his cards turned over, “I soul charge,” A card from Tristan’s deck flipped over before glowing bright and shooting into Amanda, “And I get to pick one card from my soul and call it to the rear guard while giving it 5000 power.”

A colorful box poofed into existence by Amanda, and the top card from Tristan’s deck flipped over before soaring to enter it.

**[Soul Charge - Purple Trapezist]**

Another screen flashed before Tristan, displaying his soul cards before he decided, “I pick Intensely Sweet Clown, and he gets another 5000 with his own skill!”

The green gremlin manifested in the back row of its own column, he cackled as a green aura surrounded him. **[POW 7000 + 5000 + 5000 = 17000]**

“Happiness Collector’s skill, I called a card from my soul so now she goes into my soul,” he said as the mouse haired girl climbed up the dragon to jump into the box representing Tristan’s soul, “And I can draw one card and then soulcharge one more time.

A card went into Tristan’s hand as another card flipped over before entering the colorful box.

**[Soulcharge - Masked Magician Harri]**

“And I call Card Dealer Jacqueline, and Flying Peryton!”

A girl with long golden pigtails, a blue diamond tattoo over one of her eyes dressed in a gamblers outfit with mismatched stockings holding playing cards in one hand appeared in a puff of smoke, as a beast resembling a pegasus with long blue antlers soared down on the other side of Amanda. **[Jacqueline - POW 9000] [Flying Peryton - POW 9000]**

“Peryton’s Magia,” Tristan said as another card from his deck flipped over and shot into Amanda’s soul, “I soulcharge one.”

Another card entered the box.

**[Soul Charge - Masquerade Bunny]**

Tristan continued, “And call a card from my soul into the same column as it.”

Pink bunny ears stuck themselves out of the box, twitching, before a figure leaped out with a confetti explosion down behind Peryton. Fishnet stockings covered her legs, a blue and red blazer decorated with stars complete with long coattails gave the impression of a magician’s assistant. **[POW 7000]**

“Let’s begin,” Tristan cracked his whip, and spotlights shone down on Tristan’s units, “Peryton attacks with a boost from Bunny!”

**[POW 9000 + 7000 = 18000]**

Anastasia looked at her hand, then her damage zone before declaring, “No guard.”

Masquerade Bunny hopped onto Peryton’s back, earning an annoyed look from the beast as it soared into the sky, and dived into Anastasia, sending her flying back, scattering petals off Ahsha’s body.

The flower maiden grunted as she struggled to stand back up, “Damage check.” When the card flipped over, and the Neo Nectar user gasped as a gold icon flashed for all to see.

**[Damage Check - Chestnut Buller - Critical Trigger]**

“Critical Trigger!” She exclaimed as it fluttered over to her damage zone, “All effects to Ahsha!” A golden aura surrounded Anastasia as she finally stood back up, with a more determined look in her eyes then before.

**[POW 11000 + 5000 = 16000]**

Tristan couldn’t help let a frown on his face while turning to his other rear guard column. “Jacqueline attacks with support from Sweet Clown!”

**[POW 9000 + 17000 = 26000]**

“Jacqueline’s skill,” Tristan said as another card in his damage zone flipped over, “Since she’s boosted I can call another unit from my soul, take the stage Purple Trapezist!”

The box next to Amanda shaked, until it erupted with smoke, and a figure somersaulted out of it, landing gracefully in front of Masquerade Bunny, who smiled as she bowed while fading into purple sparkles. The purple skinned woman who took Bunny’s place had horns, wore a rather skimpy leotard, she lifted her hands and waved to the audience. **[POW 6000]**

“And now Trapezist’s skill, I put Peryton back into my soul and call Darkside Princess!”

The succubus patted the beast on the beast, who nodded as it flew up and dived back into the box, and the golden hair girl leaped out and landed in front of Trapezist. **[POW 9000]**

Pale Moon’s specialty, calling units in and out of the soul to increase attacks.

“I guard,” Anastasia wasn’t fazed, “Maiden of Zephyranthes and Gladiolus intercepts!”

**[SHD 16000 + 10000 + 5000 = 31000]**

The gambler threw her playing cards at Anastasia, but a green sword cut down most of them while a pigtailed girl in another flower themed outfit simply swatted the rest away with her hands.

“Looks like I’m up then, Amanda attacks your Vanguard!” The dragon took to the air with Tristan on its back, ready to dive down and devour its opponent. **[POW 26000]**

But Anastasia was ready, “Perfect Guard! Maiden of Passionflower!” A copy of Magnolia Knight left her hand to pay for the cost.

The dragon closed in on its prey, but a green haired girl descend from the sky wearing a flower decorated leotard, purple tights, and white boots to intercept it. The passionflower shield on her arm began to glow, releasing a barrier of green light to halt its approach.

“Triple Drive.”

**[Drive Check - Beauteous Beast Tamer, Alexis]**

**[Drive Check - Darkside Princess]**

**[Drive Check - Darkside Sword Master - Critical Trigger]**

“Critical Trigger, all effect to Darkside Princess!” **[POW 9000 + 5000 = 14000]**

“Lend your support Trapezist, Darkside Princess attacks and her skill activates!”

**[POW 9000 + 5000 + 6000 = 20000]**

“Flower Screen guards!”

**[SHD 16000 + 5000 = 21000]**

Darkside Princess rushed forward, but the purple haired girl rose up from the ground on front of Anastasia and held up her flower, generating a storm of petals that sent the attacking unit back to her side of the field. With a sight, she leapt high back into the box due to the side effect of her skill.

“I guess that’s the end of my turn then, Sweet Clown returns to the soul.”

Tristan’s dragon descended back to the ground as Amanda’s whip wrapped around Sweet Clown, dragging him up to stuff him back into the box while squirming the whole time. A pink glow enveloped Amanda and the dragon, as it morphed back into Harri.

 **Tristan**  
**Hand: 7**  
**Empty/Masked Magician, Harri/Card Dealer, Jacqueline**  
**Purple Trapezist/Empty/Empty**  
**Damage Zone: Masquerade Bunny, Darkside Sword Master, Purple Trapezist, Card Dealer Jacqueline**  
**Flipped: 2**  
**G Zone: Ardor Dragon Master, Amanda**

“Stand, and draw.” Anastasia looked towards the fields of her and Tristan, she would have to end it this turn, and she knew just how.

“Stride Generation!” Pia went from his hand into the drop zone. “Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha!”

This time, a green light shone beneath Anastasia, before a flurry of rose petals burst from the ground and surrounded her like a tornado, they dispersed before long, leaving behind her new form. Her floral crown was more formal than before with a heart design in the middle, her white hair done in low pigtails with vines wrapping around them, straps of material decorated with two large roses stopped above her shoulder, two halves of a wooden heart floated behind her, giving them appearance of wings. Long, poofy red and white detached sleeves were on her arms, her white gloves hands holding her garden hoe, now larger and more detailed. Brown laces tied her floral shirt together, her two skirts more beautiful than before, her red short one now had lace, the longer one around her body with more designs as the flowers on her hips bloomed radiantly. Her gold heels were still on her feet, with her white and gold stockings on her legs. **[POW 26000]**

“Ahsha’s stride skill,” A card flipped over in Anastasia’s Damage Zone, “I superior call another Gladiolus with 2000 extra power!”

A copy of her front row rear guard burst out of the ground and landed beside the Vanguard. **[POW 9000 + 2000 = 11000]**

“Now Dream-spinning Ranunculus Ahsha’s skill,” Anastasia continued, a card in her G Zone flipped over, revealing it to be another Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha, “I pick Gladiolus, and since there’s two of her, all the units in my front row get 5000 power!”

Flowers bloomed beneath the feet of the front row, releasing energy that powered them up.

**[POW 9000 + 5000 = 14000]**

**[POW 26000 + 5000 = 31000]**

**[POW 11000 + 5000 = 16000]**

“And now her other effect,” Anastasia’s eyes looked towards her G Zone, “Now that I have two face up cards in my G Zone, I pick another rear guard and superior call a copy of it with 2000 power, I superior call another 3 Apple Sisters!”

A third pile of apples appeared next to the other two copies of it. **[POW 6000 + 2000 = 8000]**

“Here I come, my left rear guard Gladiolus attacks!”

**[POW 6000 + 4000 + 14000 = 26000]**

“Darkside Sword Master and Prankster Girl of Mirroland will guard!” Tristan shouted.

**[SHD 11000 + 10000 + 10000 = 31000]**

Gladiolus made her approach as an orange haired girl wearing a jester's outfit and a red haired woman with demon wings carrying multiple swords appeared. Darkside looked at Prankster Girl, who nodded and held up a mirror in front of her, which Darkside then threw her sword into. More mirrors magically poofed around Gladiolus as swords came out of each one, sticking themselves in the ground in front of her and prevent her from coming closer.

“Apple Sisters boost, and Ahsha attacks your Vanguard!” Anastasia continued as ribbons of energy poured out of the Apple Sisters and were absorbed by Ahsha.

**[POW 6000 + 4000 + 31000 = 41000]**

Tristan looked at the cards floating in front of him. Even with Jacqueline as an intercept, his Shield would only be add up to 36000, not enough to stop it.

But he wasn’t upset, instead he laugh as the phrase left his lips, “No guard.”

“Triple Drive.” The top 3 cards of Anastasia’s deck flipped over to reveal themselves.

**[Drive Check - Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha]**

**[Drive Check - Maiden of Passionflower]**

**[Drive Check - Chestnut Bullet - Critical Trigger]**

“Power to my other Gladiolus, and critical to Ahsha.” **[POW 41000, Critical 2]**

Power gathered around the tip of Anastasia’s garden hoe as the blade glowed with a green light, slamming the tip into the ground, monstrous vines exploded out of the ground, making their way towards Tristan who simply smiled as they wrapped around him, crushing him as the final two cards of damage flipped over revealing one of them with, not a green, but a blue flash.

**[Damage Check - Prankster Girl of Mirrorland - Stand Trigger]**

**[Damage Check - Flying Peryton]**

The cards fluttered over to his Damage Zone, the vines released Tristan as he collapsed to the grass, the second the sixth damage entered, trumpets started blaring as a screen flashed overhead with Anastasia’s face on it, underneath were the words ‘WINNER’.

The forms of Ahsha and Harri faded away along with both of their rear guards, leaving Anastasia and Tristan the only two left. Neo Nectar’s sanctuary faded away as well, the white environment of the stadium returned for all to see, Anastasia's platform hovered forward to connect with Tristan’s, she walked forward a few steps to help with up.

“Your winner for today’s exhibition match in our new Cray Stadium is none other done our Flower Princess, Anastasia,” MC Melody exclaimed as the crowd went wild again, “We hope you all had a great time watching these two amazing Cardfighters!”

 

* * *

 

 

In a local card shop on a busy street, customers inside were crowded around the tv showing that match itself hanging on the wall, others watched seated at the tables, and the lucky ones who signed up to rent the virtual reality gear to watch the match from inside Vanguard Online were in another room which was completely filled.

The owner of the shop was behind the counter, a tall dark skinned woman wearing a green apron over an orange shirt and black slacks, watched the scene with a smile. In front of her, a young girl with dark skin was fiddling with a rectangle shaped device. A black cap sat on top of her dark grey hair, she wore a red hoodie over a black and white striped shirt, simple black pants, and red sneakers, her blue eyes looked up as she asked the owner a question.

“Some people only rented gear to watch the match so I can use one after right?”

Looking back, the owner answered, “Yes that’s right, I made sure to write your name down for a timeslot after the match. Although I’m surprised it took you this long to want to get into it.”

The young girl let out a chuckle, “I did make a deal with mom that if I got high scores on my final exam I could play it, and that’s finally done so here I am Mrs. Norris.”

A door in the back opened, and a few people started making their way out and towards the exit.

 “Ah, looks like people are leaving now, normally I’d be happy to show you how Vanguard Online works Lynn but I still have a shop to run, thankfully one of my regulars signed up at the same time and I know she’ll be happy to show you the basics.”

This time the door in the front opened, with the sound of a bell that got Ms. Norris and Lynn to turn their heads.

The girl who entered had messy black hair that ended around her shoulders, a purple shirt that had a black vest over it, a red tie around her neck, black pants that stopped above her knee, and grey sneakers. Her brown eyes looked up from her phone as Ms. Norris beckoned her over to the counter.

“And here she is right now, hello Gabriel, can I ask a favor?”


End file.
